Thank You
by Tonbokiri
Summary: *Set a few months after the Dana Bahn, Riki and Iason survived and got their bodies repaired even Riki's manhood and now things have settled down between the two of them. Riki decides to take the initiative for once surprising Iason for the first time. How will it turn out?


**Thank You**

*Set a few months after the Dana Bahn, Riki and Iason survived and got their bodies repaired even Riki's... 'downstairs' and now things have settled down between the two of them Riki decides to take the initiative for once surprising Iason for the first time.

How will it turn out?

* * *

Sitting on the ledge, Riki looked out to the seemingly peaceful city beneath him as he puffed his cigarette tossing it over the edge watching it descend with a blank expression unaware that Iason had walked over to him leaving a few steps between them. "Riki," he called out a little hurt when Riki tensed at the mention of his name "Yeah? What is it Iason?"

"Why are you out here again?"

"Do you really need to ask that Iason? You've known me for how long and you still ask that question?"

"Just making small talk as they say." Iason replied amused when Riki huffed "Uh huh.."

A comfortable silence had come between the two Iason choosing to stand beside him putting a gloved hand on the railing looking at the city below him with Riki who just stayed quiet.

"Hmm.." Riki hooked his legs on the railing swinging back so half of his body hung off the railing alerting Iason who pulled him up without a second thought "What do you think you're doing?"

"Relax," he put his hands on Iason's arms trying to pry him off only making him grip tighter "Hey Iason, your hurting me.."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I did it because I wanted to, if I wanted to die I would've done it ages ago." Riki replied expression serious "I answered your question so let me go."

"..." Letting Riki go he watched him walk back inside only to stop in his tracks "You should come inside as well, your not accustomed to walking long distances yet right?"

"Are you concerned for me?"

"As if Blondie," Riki continued to walk inside slight hint of a smile on his lips "Don't get full of yourself."

"I would never." Iason followed after him sitting on the sofa by the window calling for Cal to bring him a glass of wine who just responded with a "Yes Master Iason," dissapearing as quick as he came.

"Oh," Riki came past Cal who hald a platter holding Iason's wine "I'll take it."

"As you wish." Cal let Riki take the glass who just waved him away walking back to where Iason was seated 'You better be grateful for this Iason..'

Taking a sip of his wine he stood behind Iason and brought his hand under his chin tilting it upwards so that he could kiss him surprising Iason when he felt the wine go down his throat some escaping from he corner of his mouth which Riki lapped up with his tongue before pulling away inwardly smirking at Iason's momentary shocked face. He would never admit it, but he loved times like this where he could dominate over him, leave him in momentary shock, at his mercy.

"This is unexpected," Iason smiled "What happened?"

"Nothing really," he stood straight walking down the hallway knowing that Iason would follow and stepping inside his room taking another sip of his wine to get a little buzz before locking the behind Iason as soon as he entered the room, there was no way in hell he could do this completely sober "Sit down on the bed."

"Alright." Sitting on the bed Iason waited eager to see what Riki would do. It seemed something had been bothering him for the past week but knowing Riki, if he had tried to ask him what was wrong with his pet's mood he would be rebuffed or ignored which resulted in a no win situation. However, it seemed tonight he'd play along with Riki - since he never got to see him so ... willing - and that was what excited him.

"Take off your clothes." Riki commanded from his position against the wall staring at Iason who complied leaving nothing but his underwear on "Any other requests?"

"Yeah," Riki spoke softly approaching Iason kneeling down on one leg "Stay still."

"Mm.." Iason stayed relaxed a strong urge of arousal coursing through his body all the more when Riki started to kiss his legs tenderly stopping when he reached his knee then going to the other repeating the action. Iason, unable to contain his curiousity, reached out with his hand placing it atop Riki's head who stopped "What is it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"No reason really.." Riki said quietly looking away Iason placing his fingers under his chin forcing him to look at him "Look at me when you talk to me."

"I thought I told you to stay still." Riki looked at him seeing the glimer of amusement in Iason's eyes. Pushing him down so he lay flat on his back Riki climbed on his lap placing a hand over Iason's heart 'Its beating..'

"Riki?"

"...What?"

"Tell me," he ran his hands up Riki's arms "What happened?"

"I promise I'll tell you later," he gave a small smile to Iason who just lay there staring at Riki's face "You always have a habit of staring at me in moments like this."

"I wonder why.."

"Shh.. Don't talk anymore.." Riki whispered in his ear kissing his cheek completey breaking Iason's self restraint flipping them over so he hovered over him while whispering his name over and over as they let their passion take over Riki wrapping his arms around Iason who in turn kissed him excited when Riki asked for more with a teary eyed look "Ia..son!"

"Riki..!"

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Riki sat up and looked over to his side to see that Iason was sleeping peacefully beside him. Unable to stop himself Riki bent down to remove a strand of hair from Iason's forehead tucking it gently behind his ear "Thank you," he kissed his forehead "for saving me in Dana Bahn."

"..." No response. Just like he wanted. Thankfully, he had found that Iason was quite a deep sleeper which for one - made him really grateful - It came in handy for times like this, where he could let his guard down.

"Like I'd ever tell you when you were awake.." he laughed lightly at himself calling Cal to bring him some breakfast.

"Your breakfast Master Riki." Cal placed the tray on the table beside him Riki nodding his thanks while the other quietly left. It was a smple breakfast just scrambled eggs with toast and a cup of orange juice but nonetheless delicious, since Riki was too lazy to move he figured just this once he'd stay by Iason's side while he slept.

Stirring in his sleep, Iason woke to the sound of crunching noises next to him, blinking his eyes open he was met with the sight of Riki quietly eating his toast with scrambled eggs the morning sun making his skin glow, his hair shine, Iason unable to tear his eyes away from him.

"Oh? Mornin'," Riki swallowed his toast looking at Iason as he stared back, normally, Riki would've left in the middle of the night while he was asleep leaving him on his own which often left a pang in his heart when he woke up the next day. "Good morning."

"Wanna bite?" he offered some of his toast to him Iason sitting up taking a bite from Riki's toast who just took a sip of his drink a screen poppping up before them Katze's name flashing before them picking up the call Riki tapped the screen instantly bringing up Katze's face, unfazed by what he saw. After all, he had seen it on more than one occasion so really it didn't surprise him in the least. "What's up Katze?"

"Can you work today?"

"Nope." He sipped some more of his drink giving his toast to Iason who quietly nibbled on the toast "I can barely move the lower half of my body."

"How long?" he lit a cigarette puffing out the smoke.

"Probably three days."

"Very well," he quietly sighed "Be sure to get lots of rest until then."

"Yeah, yeah.." he waved him away Katze disconnecting the call Iason perking at the fact Riki took three days off.

"So," Iason decided to bring up a topic taking the tray away placing it on the table on his side so Riki didnt have anything to distract him "Are you going to keep your promise and tell me why you were so . . . passionate?"

"I did tell you."

"I didn't hear it."

"Because you weren't listening, like always."

"I listened to your requests did I not?"

"You musn't have heard what came after."

"I have no recollection of you explaining your actions aside from calling my name over and over." Iason smirked pleased with Riki's reaction 'I don't need to be reminded you bastard!' Riki cringed, "Anyway, like I said I told you, you just weren't listening."

"Riki." Iason said softly leaning over so that his hair touched his shoulder "I really have no memory of your explanation."

"Well I remember it just fine," Riki looked away the tips of Iason's blonde hair touching his fingers "Its not my fault you have a bad memory."

"Quite the contrary," Iason countered "I have excellent memory, you have had first hand proof of that."

"You won't leave me alone will you?"

"No, I don't think I will." Iason shook his head surprised once more when he saw Riki push him down holding both his wrists beside his head gently, hiding his face beside Iason's making sure he couldn't see him "Thank you."

"Let me see you." Iason spoke after a while Riki holding his wrists a little tighter "Let me finish first.." he took a deep breath lifting himself up so that they were now face to face "Thank you for saving me in Dana Bahn.."

"Riki.." Iason whispered softly before Riki kissed his forehead tenderly "That's what last night meant you idiot Blondie."

"Please do not entice me." Iason spoke seriously his heart flying at Riki's smile "You asked, I answered, simple as that so don't go blaming me."

"I'm not." Iason gave a light laugh Riki smiling softly unable to resist kissing Iason who just lay there when Riki pulled back ears red "Don't get used to this."

"What a shame," Iason flipped them over so he was on top "I think I've gotten used to it already."

"Uh? Wai- You wanna go another round? Already?"

"Is there a problem?"

"...Gently.. I still hurt.."

"That may be problematic.." Iason gave a innocent smile, a smile Riki knew all to well and hated.. Maybe he shouldn't have done that after all.. Shit..

"Iason!"

 **\- Three days later -**

In the end, Riki still went to work tired and sore cursing Iason to hell and back while Iason sat in his office unable to keep his smug expression from his features as he sipped his wine in satisfaction.

 **\- END -**


End file.
